mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Mario (form)
This page is on the power-up. For the character, see here. Metal Mario is the result of Mario gaining a metal cap. They may look the same, and have the same name, but Metal Mario is an individual character. Description During this form, Mario can cross fiery surfaces (i.e. lava) without getting burned, however he sinks underwater and can't jump as high (due to him being heavier) and falls at a faster pace. However, he is immune to all attacks, making him invincible. Appearances ''Super Mario 64'' In Super Mario 64, Metal Mario appeared as one of the three different 'forms' which he gains from special caps. Other appearances ''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64 DS, Wario can transform into Metal Wario by using a Power Flower. ''Mario Golf Metal Mario can be unlocked after obtaining 108 Birdie Badges in Tournament mode. Mario Tennis Open As a playable character, unlockable with QR code. He's the only QR downloadable character that's not a Yoshi. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. '']] Metal Mario marked his debut as his own character in ''Super Smash Bros. as the mid-boss before battling Master Hand. He even has his own stage which is exclusive to Classic mode much like he is. He is susceptible to much more damage than the power-up Mario obtains in Super Mario 64. After hitting him enough until gaining a percentage of 180 or more, he is able to be knocked down and is also considered the heaviest fighter in the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Metal Mario returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the same from last time and occasionally with Metal Luigi if Luigi has been unlocked. Some Metal Boxes can be found in this brawl which allows the player to have the same chararacteristics the Metal Bros. have. The two are fought on the Battlefield stage. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Metal Mario transformation happens to Mario when getting a Metal Box item. This is the first time he does not appear as a character in Classic Mode. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Metal Mario appears as a primary spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Metal Mario's spirit can be obtained by battling on the Spirit Board. It is also purchasable from the Vault Shop for 6000G. His spirit periodically appears in the Hard 'n' Heavy Metal Spirit Board event. Gallery File:Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario in Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64. References Trivia *Due to Mario's shiny appearance while using a metal box, this powerup is commonly mistaken for Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine. *Metal Mario is similar to Rock Mario (Super Mario Galaxy 2) because both power ups allow Mario to wear a natural solid elemental suit (Steel and Rock, respectively). *This power-up is used by Wario who is known as Metal Wario. *If one would look closely on Metal Mario's Melee trophy, one can see a reflection of the Yoshi's Island (Melee) stage, mostly on his nose. ja:メタルマリオ fr:Mario de métal es:Mario de Metal de:Titan-Verwandlung it:Mario Metallo (trasformazione) pl:Metal Mario nl:Metal Mario Category:Powered-Up Mario Category:Transformations Category:Power-ups in Super Mario 64